Empty Heart
, performed by , is the twentieth and final opening of the Naruto: Shippūden anime. It began on episode 480 and ended on 500. Lyrics Rōmaji Kara no kokoro wo terasu mono wa nani? Sakebi tsuzukeru hikari todoku made Falling through the cracks kurayami he ochiteku Anata no sono te wo zettai hanasanai Tell me the story of your life mada michi no tochuu Anata wo watashi ha zettai akiramenai Osaerarenai shoudou nanigenai hibi ha aijyou Natsukashii kaze ni furimukeba itsudemo anata no koe ga suru yo Underdog ha Wander around mawari michi shitemo nigeru yori mashi yo Jibun de jibun wo shinjirare nakucha dare wo shinjiru no? Hikari ni sono te kazase Oh yeah~ Shining through the clouds kurayami he ochiteku Anata no sono te wo zettai hanasanai Tell me what is on your mind hateshinai yume wo Oikake bokura ha zettai akiramenai Kotae no nai jinsei ni kujike sou ni naru kedo Don’t give it up! Keep it up! Turn it upside down! Kokoro ha tsunagatteru yo tatoe tooku hanaretemo Tomo ni tomo ni ikiteyukou Kanji カラノココロを照らすものは何？ 叫び続ける光届くまで Falling through the cracks暗闇へ落ちてく あなたのその手を絶対話さない Tell me the story of your lifeまだ道の途中 あなたをわたしは絶対諦めない 抑えられない衝動何気ない日々は愛情 懐かしい風にふりむけば、いつでもあなたの声がするよ Underdog は Wander around周り道しても逃げるよりマシよ 自分で自分を信じられなくちゃ、だれを信じるの？ 光にその手かざせ Oh yeah~ Shining through the clouds暗闇へ落ちてく あなたのその手を絶対話さない Tell me what is on your mind果てしない夢を 追いかけ僕らは絶対諦めない 答えのない人生にくじけそうなるけど Don’t give it up! Keep it up! Turn it upside down! 心は繋がってるよ、たとえ遠く離れても 共に、共にいきてゆこう English What does it mean to shine upon an empty heart? I keep screaming until I reach the light Falling through the cracks, falling down to the darkness I will definitely not let go of that hand of yours Tell me the story of your life, we’re still halfway I will definitely not give up on you The urge that cannot be suppressed, the nonchalant days are love When I turn around to the nostalgic wind, I always hear your voice The underdog wanders around, it’s better to take the long way than to run I can’t even believe in myself, so who do I believe? That hand is decorated by the light Shining through the clouds, falling down to the darkness I will definitely not let go of that hand of yours Tell me what is on your mind, we, who are chasing the endless dream, will definitely not give up This life with no answers may seem discouraging but Don’t give it up! Keep it up! Turn it upside down! Our hearts are connected, even if we are far apart Let’s both live together Rōmaji (Full Version) Karanokokoro o terasu mono wa nani? Sakebi tsudzukeru hikari todoku made Falling through the cracks kurayami e ochite ku Anata no sono-te o zettai hanasanai Tell me the story of your life mada michi no tochū Anata o watashi wa zettai akiramenai Osae rarenai shōdō nanigenai hibi wa aijō Natsukashī kaze ni furimukeba itsu demo anata no koe ga suru yo Underdog wa Wander around mawarimichi o shite mo nigeru yori mashi yo Jibun de jibun o shinji rarenakucha dare o shinjiru no? Hikari ni sono te kazase Shining through the clouds kurayami e ochite ku Anata no sono-te o zettai hanasanai Tell me what is on your mind hateshinaiyumewo Oikake bokura wa zettai akiramenai Kotae no nai jinsei ni kujike-sō ni narukedo Don't give it up! Keep it up! Turn it upside down! Kokoro wa tsunagatteru yo tatoe tōkuhanaretemo Tomoni tomoni ikite yukou Sono zenryoku shissō mezasu no wa ano chōjō sagashi tsudzuke teru ibasho wa itsu demo anata o matte iru yo Our lives are a winding road yorimichi o shite mo modoru yori mashi yo Tatoe machigattemo muda janaikara mayowazu ni susume Sono-te o sora ni kazase Falling through the cracks kurayami e ochite ku Anata no sono-te o zettai hanasanai Tell me the story of your life mada michi no tochū Anata o watashi wa zettai akiramenai Kotae no nai jinsei ni mayotte bakaridakedo Don't give it up! Keep it up! Turn it upaside down! Kokoro wa tsunagatteru yo tatoe tōkuhanaretemo Tomoni tomoni ikite yukou Hikari ni sono te kazase Shining through the clouds kurayami e ochiteku Anata no sono te wo zettai hanasanai Tell me what is on your mind hateshinai yume wo Oikake bokura ha zettai akiramenai Kotae no nai jinsei ni kujike-sō ni narukedo Don't give it up! Keep it up! Turn it upside down! Kokoro wa tsunagatteru yo tatoe tōkuhanaretemo Tomoni tomoni ikite yukou Kanji (Full Version) カラノココロを照らすものは何？ 叫び続ける　光　届くまで Falling through the cracks 暗闇へ落ちてく あなたのその手を　絶対離さない Tell me the story of your life まだ道の途中 あなたをわたしは　絶対諦めない 抑えられない衝動 何気ない日々は愛情 懐かしい風にふりむけば いつでもあなたの声がするよ Underdog　は　Wander around 回り道しても逃げるよりマシよ 自分で自分を信じられなくちゃ 誰を信じるの？ 光に　その手　かざせ Shining through the clouds 暗闇へ落ちてく あなたのその手を　絶対離さない Tell me what is on your mind 果てしない夢を 追いかけ　僕らは　絶対諦めない 答えのない人生にくじけそうになるけど Don't give it up！　Keep it up！　Turn it upside down！ 心は繋がってるよ　たとえ遠く離れても 共に　共に　生きてゆこう いつも全力疾走 目指すのはあの頂上 探し続けてる居場所は いつでもあなたを待っているよ Our lives　は　Winding road 寄り道しても戻るよりマシよ たとえ間違えても　無駄じゃないから 迷わずに進め その手を　空に　かざせ Falling through the cracks 暗闇へ落ちてく あなたのその手を　絶対離さない Tell me the story of your life まだ道の途中 あなたをわたしは　絶対諦めない 答えのない人生に迷ってばかりだけど Don't give it up！　Keep it up！　Turn it upside down！ 心は繋がってるよ　たとえ遠く離れても 共に　共に　生きてゆこう 光に　その手　かざせ Shining through the clouds 暗闇へ落ちてく あなたのその手を　絶対離さない Tell me what is on your mind 果てしない夢を 追いかけ　僕らは　絶対諦めない 答えのない人生にくじけそうになるけど Don't give it up！　Keep it up！　Turn it upside down！ 心は繋がってるよ　たとえ遠く離れても 共に　共に　生きてゆこう Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Shikamaru Nara * Sasuke Uchiha * Naruto Uzumaki * Hashirama Senju * Tobirama Senju * Hiruzen Sarutobi * Minato Namikaze * Tsunade * Kakashi Hatake * Sakura Haruno * Ino Yamanaka * Chōji Akimichi * Kiba Inuzuka * Akamaru * Shino Aburame * Hinata Hyūga * Kurama * Rock Lee * Temari * Tenten * Sai Trivia * Kurama is shown still residing within the cage of the Torii Seal, despite the fact that Naruto removed it when Kurama decided to befriend him. * During the clash between Naruto and Sasuke in the Valley of the End, Sasuke's Chidori is coloured purple as opposed to the usual light-blue. * The photo of Team 7 is contrast to the original photo in the series. Category:Songs Category:Naruto Shippūden Openings